1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiplex information card, image data inputting equipment and method, and information card issuing system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an information card which can be suitably structured for in a multiple purpose manner, and can be handled easily, and image data inputting equipment and method and information card issuing system for producing the information card.
2. Description Related to the Prior Art
An ID card as information card having a portrait image is known in such examples of student ID card, employee ID card, driver license and the like. To produce the ID card, a digital still camera is used to photograph appearance of a user. Also, his or her ID information as personal information is input to the digital still camera. Image data of the portrait image and the ID information is written together to a memory card. JP-A 2000-280662 discloses an ID card issuing machine, on which the memory card is set, and which prints the ID card by combining information of the portrait image and ID information associated therewith.
JP-A 2001-312710 discloses an example of the ID card or information card usable as visiting card or name card and in which renewal is possible even upon a change in ID information. In the ID card, there is a rewriting portion disposed on its display surface, and constituted by electronic paper or the like, for displaying the portrait image and the ID information such as a personal history. Also, an IC chip is embedded in the ID card, for storing image data of the portrait image and the ID information. If there occurs a change in the ID information of a user, the ID information in the IC chip is rewritten. This changes indication of the ID information on the rewriting portion.
Also, JP-A 10-283437 discloses an example of the ID card issuing machine characterized in ensuring security by limiting selection of issuance according to a type of the ID card or information card. In the ID card issuing machine, the portrait image of a user, customer or applicant is printed on a plate together with ID information and an ID number, to obtain the ID card. To this end, IC cards with different data are inserted in a printer as multiple sequences for the customer, preservation and maintenance. This is to restrict production of the ID card.
To produce the ID card or information card according to any of JP-A 2000-280662, 2001-312710 and 10-283437, it is necessary for the user to attend a place where an imaging device of the ID card issuing machine is installed for the purpose of issuing or renewing the ID card. This makes it difficult to have the ID card produced for the user. JP-A 2000-280662 discloses the digital still camera for pickup of the portrait image of the person of the ID card as if the digital still camera was a widely available camera. However, a password or ID number is required and input to the digital still camera to identify the user of the ID card. The digital still camera having a ten-key panel for inputting a password is clearly distinct from a widely available camera.
For issuance of the ID card or information card, an ID card issuer or supplier requires devices and apparatuses such as printer for printing the portrait image as well as a photographing device. Also, a great number of attendants or operators are required for the production and issuance. This differs between plural ID card issuers, so a single user is obliged to carry a plurality of ID cards. This causes considerable inconvenience in the use of the ID card in his or her daily life.
JP-A 2000-280662 and 10-283437 have a problem in that the ID card or information card must be abandoned at the time of expiration of the term of validity. There is no idea of reusing the resource provided in the form of the ID card. Also, it is likely that personal appearance of a user remarkably changes and becomes somewhat different from the portrait image even before the expiration of the term. The ID card must be remade by photographing of the portrait image. There remains a problem of the abandonment of used one of the ID card.